The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to outboard motors including internal combustion engines. Still more particularly, the invention relates to outboard motors including four stroke internal combustion engines.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,173,939 Charles D. Strang 11/13/79 4,781,635 Sosuke Kinouchi 11/1/88 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to Japanese Application No. 3-206473, filed Jul. 23, 1991.